iWant Summer Love
by Alice in NeverWonderland
Summary: Formally known as 'iHave Summer Love' the new name sounds better for the story. Carly, Sam, and Freddie head to California for the summer. Love will blossom. FBxSP, CSxOC
1. Packing

**iDon't Own iCarly**

Sam munched on a piece of ham while contemplating what to bring to California. She needed her entire wardrobe minus the winter and fall clothes, all her hair stuff and all her makeup. Granted, she didn't wear makeup but you never know what will happen in California. She was digging through her closet when her pocket started vibrating and playing Beat It by Fall Out Boy. She jumped up and started to dance crazily to her favorite song. When it ended she pulled out her phone and redialed the call she missed.

Carly was laying on her bed writing. She was all packed and ready to go. Her phone sang Bubbly by Colbie Calliet. She picked it up while singing to the song.

"Starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose, where ever it goes, I always know…" Carly sang into the receiver.

"Beat it! Just beat it. Dar nar nar nar nar bar nar nar nar. Dar nar nar nar nar bar nar nar" Sam sang to her end. Carly laughed and rolled off her bed. Landing on her hands and knees she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"So, are you done packing?" Carly asked.

"Not even close. Are you?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Do you need help?"

"Yes please. Come on over Carly Babe."

"Will do, Samalama-ding-dong." Both girls giggled.

"See you in about 10 minutes."

"Yup yup. See you, Sam." They hung up.

"SPENCER! I'm going to help Sam pack. Be back before we leave." Carly yelled running out the door. She knocked on Freddie's door. Freddie's mom's worried face was the first thing she saw when the door opened.

"Hello, Mrs. Benson. Is Freddie home?" Carly asked politely.

"You guys aren't leaving for another 3 hours. Can't I have 3 more hours with my Freddie before you take him away from me?" Mrs. Benson started balling on the spot. She left for the bathroom but left the door wide open.

"Freddie? Are you in here?" Carly whispered not stepping in the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm here. Wait a second." Freddie whispered back. Freddie walked quietly into his room to grab his suit case. Tiptoeing out the door, he closed it softly.

"You're free." Carly whispered opening her apartment door. Freddie walked in throwing his case on the couch they walked back out and headed to Sam's. Once they got out of the building Freddie let out a sigh of relief.

"THANK GOD! She was suffocating me with love." Freddie exclaimed.

Carly giggled, "You're mother is quite crazy."

"You're telling me."

Walking to Sam's house was easy. Just cross the busy street in front of Freddie and Carly's building, weasel your way through the park, and then find the pink house that's directly across from the swing set. Carly knocked on her door. Her father answered it.

"Why hello, Carly and Freddie."

"Hey Mr. Puckett." Carly said.

"Sam's upstairs."

"Thanks."

They both walked upstairs and opened a white door with the words: "Sam's Domain."

Sam was inside lying on her bed almost asleep.

"Hey Sam! Wake up!" Freddie yelled. Sam opened her eye slightly.

"What's he doing here? Did he follow you again?"

"No he didn't. I wanted to save him from his mother." Carly said not wanting a fight to start.

"Oh, his crack pot mom, eh?" Sam joked, clearly wanting what Carly didn't. Crap, she set herself up.

"My mother is nothing of the kind." Freddie shot back.

"Stop now or I'm bringing out the spray bottle." Carly warned.

Sam opened her mouth to say something else but closed it as soon as she heard the words: 'spray bottle'.

"Thank you." Carly sighed, "Let's get you packed, Sam."

"Fine." Sam said boringly.

"Did I ruin your fun?" Carly said fake pouting.

"Yes."

"Good." Freddie quickly added.

"Don't even egg me on man!" Sam shot a warning glare.

**--**

**Hello! I'm back. I had this random idea and I decided to show it to the world. **

**I'm not good at the Sam and Freddie fights, so they won't fight that much, unless someone can teach me how to be mean.**

**Songs are: Bubbly by Colbie Calliet and Beat It by Fall Out Boy. The "dar nar nar nar nar bar nar nar nar. Dar nar nar nar nar bar nar nar." is the guitar part, by the way.**

**ILY-:),**

**CarmenAmalia (carmen.bby.)**


	2. Pookey Bear

"What's this?" Freddie asked crawling out of Sam's closet with a purple ragged stuffed dog.

"_He_ is none of your business!" Sam yelled grabbing the dog out of his grasp.

"He? It has a gender?" Freddie joked.

"Shut up, dork! If you tell a single soul about him, I'll personally beat the snot out of your face." Sam threatened with fire in her eyes.

"O-O-Ok." Freddie stuttered turning around. When he was fully turned she stuffed her dog quickly in her carryon purse.

After about 20 minutes of packing up Sam's crap they helped her hoist her two suit cases down the stairs. They entered her kitchen after they set the suit cases down in the living room.

"What's for lunch mom?" Sam asked sitting down at the kitchen table with Carly and Freddie.

"Ham sandwiches, your favorite, Sam." Her mother smiled setting down three ham sandwiches in front of the hungry teens.

"Thanks mom." Sam smiled biting into her sandwich without hesitation.

"Thank you, Mrs. Puckett." Carly and Freddie said simultaneously also digging into their sandwiches.

"And here's some lemonade." Sam's mom said placing three glasses of yellow juice. Sam took a sip of the lemonade, only to spit it out when her dad said, "Did you pack Pookey Bear, Sam?"

"Uh, yeah, Dad, I did." Sam choked out.

"So that's what his name is." Freddie smiled devilishly.

"Remember, one word." She motioned punching her hand with her other hand.

"No problem, Sam." Freddie looked away, still smiling but not as evilly.

"Well, we better go." Sam said quickly still embarrassed from her fathers' question.

"Ok, honey. Your father and I will meet you at the airport for our goodbyes. See you in about two hours." Her mother said bending down and kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Bye Carly, Freddie." Her father smiled at them.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Puckett." Freddie said politely.

They walked out the door with Sam's heavy bags in hand weeding there way through the park and the street back to Carly's.

"What did we pack? Rocks? Cause I don't remember packing rocks." Carly said not being able carry the heavy suit case.

They snuck past Freddie's apartment the best they could. Avoiding his mothers cry's from behind the door. Once safely in the Shay's apartment Sam placed her bags by the door. Freddie moved his bags from the couch to the floor on the other side of the door. Carly ran upstairs and grabbed her stuff laying them next to Sam's. They fell on the couch exhausted.

"Okay, ready to go to the airport?" Spencer yelled in an upbeat tone walking out of his room. They all groaned in pain and tiredness.

"It's 12:04! We have two hours before we actually need to be on the plane." Freddie said looking at his watch.

"This means we have two hours to get our lazy butts to the airport. Now grab your bags and let's skedaddle!" Spencer ran into his room and grabbed his two suit cases and put them on the floor next to Freddie's. The three friends still on the couch almost asleep. Spencer got an idea. He went to the fridge and grabbed a slice of ham. He walked over to Sam, who was in the middle, and waved it in front of her face. Her nose twitched and she sat up.

"There's ham in the room." She said, eyes still closed. She flailed her arms around hitting Freddie and Carly in the faces searching for the ham. Carly groaned sitting up.

"Ow! Sam!" Freddie yelled standing.

"Sorry, I'd rather search for the ham then care for your skull." Sam retorted smirking.

"There is no ham, Sam. Wait, where's Spencer?" Carly said standing also. Spencer was behind the door listening in. He opened the door and waved the ham around.

"Sam, do you want the ham?" He taunted, smiling. Sam lounged for the door and flew into the hall. She took the ham from Spencer and began to munch happily.

"There's more in the car." Spencer grimaced. Sam smiled and began walking down the hall with her ham to the car. Carly and Freddie groaned again at their friends' stupidity. They each grabbed two suit cases and walked down to the car.

**--**

**I love that Sam loves ham. It makes the story...the story, you know? Well, I don't either. So we're even. :) I'm getting better with my Freddie/Sam fights a little. It's more like threatening on Sam's part, not really fighting. But it's a start which is good.**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	3. Plans

The ride to the airport was a long and boring one. Sam pulled out her iPod from her carryon bag. She scrolled through all her songs until she landed on a song that reminded her of someone special. "The Walk" by Imogen Heap blared in her ears until

"We're here." Carly smiled at her.

"Yeah, cool." Sam turned off her iPod and stuck it in her bag. She was the last one to get out of the car. She ran to the trunk and grabbed her suit cases. They all walked into the airport grinning from ear to ear. All thinking different things that they were wanting to happen this summer.

"_I'm going to get my big break…" Spencer thought._

"_I'm finally going to tell him how I feel…" Sam thought._

"_I'm going to woo her into my arms…" Freddie thought._

"_I'm going to get them together and find someone for myself…" Carly thought._

**--**

**I know it's incredibly short, but I wanted you guys to have an over view of everyone's objectives for the summer. Next chapter will be probably the usual 700 words, I hope.**

**The song "The Walk" by Imogen Heap doesn't really capture the essence of Seddie but its pretty much a song about liking someone you shouldn't. It's a very pretty song, I recommend you listen to it. **

**-CarmenAmalia**


	4. Flying Away From It All

As Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Spencer walked toward the gate to wait for Sam's parents and Freddie's mom, Sam's phone vibrated in her pocket and sang "Anyone Else But You" by The Moldy Peaches. She read her phone screen, it read Mom. She wasn't going to answer it. She knew exactly what was going to happen if she did, and she didn't want to hear it. Instead she silenced it and started to talk to Carly about the summer ahead of them.

"So what is the first thing you're going to do tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Go to the beach," Carly laughed "What else?"

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm planning on taking a swim in the hotel pool when we get there." Sam smiled devilishly.

"I hope it's an out door pool." Freddie joined the conversation.

"No one asked you, dork." Sam said glaring at him.

"Don't call me a dork" Freddie asked.

"I could call you Fredward. Would that name be better?"

"Dork is fine." Freddie said shutting up. Carly giggled a bit. Sam won again. Sam felt a vibration in her pocket, voice mail. She sighed and pulled out her phone, to listen to the message:

"Hey, Sammy. Your father and I can't make it to see you. He just got called out on a job and he took the car. I'll try calling you later during the day. I love you Sam. Bye."

She knew it. They may have been "the perfect parents" on the outside but really, the mostly didn't care about her.

"Who called?" Carly asked.

"Just my parents, they aren't coming to see me off." Sam said with a frown.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Carly said. Freddie listened intently to the conversation.

"It's fine. I knew they weren't going to come. They never do anything for me. That lunch we had, I was so surprised to hear her say an actual food item. Most of the time she says, 'I don't know. What are you going to make?'" Sam sighed and looked down.

"Do you need a hug, Sam?" Carly asked, arms stretched outward.

"I'm fine, but I'm take a rain check on that." Sam smiled slightly.

"5 minutes until flight Los Angles, California takes off." A cool, calm voice on the intercom said.

"We better get on the plane, where's your mom, Freddie?" Spencer said looking at Freddie.

"I don't know. She would never miss a chance to embarrass me in front of my friends." Freddie said, contemplating.

"Everyone aboard!" The gate guard yelled.

"You all got your carryon, kids?" Spencer said a little nervously yet excitedly at the same time.

"Yes." They all said holding up bags. Freddie had his laptop in his black bag. Sam and Carly each had a big purse, Sam's was yellow and Carly's was red and blue floral print. They walked towards the gate getting jitter bugs in they're stomachs.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" They heard from a distance. Freddie just about wet his pants at that very moment. He turned around slowly to see him mother running towards them in a light pink bath robe and bunny slippers, tissues falling out of her pockets as she ran.

"Oh no…" Freddie mumbled.

"Freddie, Freddie, you can't leave me! What if you don't come back?" Mrs. Benson wept at her son's feet. Eyes puffy and red.

"Mom, it's okay. I'll be home in 8-10 weeks." Freddie patted his mom on the back.

"If you're going to leave for that long, then I want you to take the tick lotion." Mrs. Benson said putting the cream in Freddie's hand.

"Ah, mom. I don't need it. I have no ticks."

"Just take and remember me, Freddie." Mrs. Benson got up, kissed her son on the forehead and ran off, leaving Freddie with tick lotion in his hand and a confused look on his face.

"Everyone on the plane, it's about to take off!" The gate guard said once more.

"Okay, let's go." Spencer said trying not to laugh. Sam couldn't, or rather, didn't hold in hers.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie…just when I thought your mom couldn't get any weirder, she comes here and gives you tick cream." Sam acted disappointed in the situation, but was laughing so had that you could barely tell.

Freddie scowled at her but followed her onto the plane, shoving the lotion quickly in his carryon bag. Carly after him and Spencer after her. Sam walked up to they're row of chairs,

"Ladies first, Freddie." She smiled sweetly.

"Must you attack me with words?"

"Should I use my shoe next time?" Freddie sat down in the window seat, Sam sat next to him, and Carly next to her. Spencer sat in front of them.

"Fasten your seat belts and turn off your cell phones." The cool and calm voice from in the airport said. They followed what she said.

"Please care for take off." The voice said again.

"Here we go." Carly said clutching the arms of her seat.

"Flying away from it all." Freddie said breathlessly.

"Next stop, LA, baby." Sam said smiling like a devil.

The plane took off into the sky, as the three teens daydreamed of what they hoped.

_Get them together, find a guy._

_Tell him the truth._

_Make her fall for me._

**--**

**Here is chapter 4. I don't have anything else important to say, but, here it it. (:**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	5. Special Dream

Part way through the plane ride, Sam and Freddie fell asleep. Sam was snuggled up in the crook of Freddie's neck, her iPod in her ears, Freddie's head laid limp on the top of Sam's head. Carly was so tired from the whole day, but she couldn't sleep now. Sam and Freddie were in a cute and black mail worthy position. She took a few snap shots with her camera phone, making sure the flash and shutter sound was off. She grabbed Sam's phone and snapped a picture of the two, and saved it as Sam's background. _This would drive Sam crazy, and maybe I might be able to get her to tell me her feelings. _Carly thought devilishly. Satisfied with her accomplishments, Carly curled up, and fell asleep.

Two hours had passed when the teenagers stirred awake, Carly awoke first and nudged Sam. Sam groaned and sat up, causing Freddie's head to fall to the side and onto his shoulder. Freddie jumped and blinked a few times.

"What time is it?" Freddie asked obviously trying to get his mind out of his thoughts. (A/N: If that makes any sense.)

"Sam, check your phone." Carly said stretching her very sore muscles. Sam obediently went down her search her purse. She brought out her phone and flipped it open; she gasped and threw the phone in her purse.

"Well, what time is it?" Freddie asked not noticing Sam's reaction.

"Almost six." Sam said glaring at Carly.

"Couldn't resist." Carly smiled.

"Couldn't resist, what?" Freddie said looking at them.

"Couldn't resist insulting you." Sam said all too quickly.

"Wow, that was your lamest insult ever, Sam. You need to brush up a bit." Carly laughed.

"I'm going to-"

"Passengers, fasten your seat belts for landing." The cool and calm voice cut Sam off from killing her best friend. They all did as the voice told them too.

"Oh my gosh, there it is!" Freddie yelled excitedly looking out the window at LA, California.

"It's so pretty, especially when it's almost dark outside." Sam said leaning over Freddie to see out the window. Freddie was bright red in the cheeks. Sam finally sat back down and was all smiles the rest of the way.

**--**

Freddie was surfing the internet on my laptop as Carly and Sam flipped through a magazine together. Sam had her ear phones in was probably listening to some sort of Micheal Jackson song. _I don't know what she sees in him, he's creepy to me. _Freddie thought. Carly threw the magazine in her bag began to listen to her own music on her MP3. Freddie was getting really tired and bored so he closed his laptop and shoved it in his carrier. When he sat back up a sleeping Sam was turned to him in her seat. He half smiled at her. She was ok when she wasn't throwing insults at him. He nuzzled into his seat and closed his eyes. He felt a head fall lightly on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down, there was Sam. Freddie laid his head upon hers and drifted off to sleep.

_He opened his eyes to see a beautiful beach. He sat up, but found he couldn't. He turned slightly to see Sam fast asleep on the sand and his body. Freddie could feel himself smile; he leaned down and kissed Sam lightly on the lips. She awoke and smiled a sincere smile. She leaned up and kissed him back, full on the lips with passion only a dream could hold. But Freddie didn't care; he was in love with her. That's all his mind could think._

Freddie felt a weight come off his shoulders, and then he felt his head drift downward to his shoulder. He awaked with a start. _What the heck? Was that a dream? It must have been, because I don't feel that way in real life. _Freddie thought. He could feel the girls' stares so he quickly asked,

"What time is it?"

"Sam, check your phone." He heard Carly say.

_That dream. What the heck was up with that dream? Or, better, nightmare. _He heard Sam gasp in the distance but decided to ignore it.

"Well what time is it?" Freddie heard himself say.

"Almost six." He heard Sam reply.

"Couldn't resist." Carly said in the distance. Freddie needed to stop thinking about his dre-nightmare.

"Couldn't resist what?" Freddie asked trying to clear his head.

"Couldn't resist insulting you." Sam said.

"Wow, that was your lamest insult ever, Sam. You need to brush up a bit." Carly laughed.

"I'm going to-" Sam looked like she was about to kill, but at the same time, she looked pretty. _Oh no, what am I thinking now? What did Sam's mom put in that sandwich?_

"Passengers, fasten your seat belts for landing." That voice chimed. They all did as it said. Freddie looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh, there it is!" He yelled excitedly looking out the window.

"It's so pretty, especially when it's almost dark outside." Sam said leaning over Freddie to see out the window. Freddie got bright red in the cheeks. _Why? Why? Why? Why must Sam be so close? Pull yourself together, Fred. It's Sam we're talking about. It's not like it's Carly. _Sam finally sat back down and was all smiles the rest of the way.

**--**

**Long chapter. Finished it in no time flat. (: At first it's Carly's Point of View, then it's the same events just Freddie's thoughts and feelings on the things that happened. I love that dream, and the dream is a little bit of foreshadowing but not much. ;)**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	6. Marco Polo

They walked to baggage claim, sore and tired. Finding they're suit cases, they headed outside to hail a taxi. The sun with still out but almost gone and people were walking around in swim suits, sunglasses, and flip flops.

"I don't think our bags will all fit in one cab, we'll have to take two." Carly said to Spencer.

"You're right, Carls. How about you and Sam can go in one and-" Spencer got cut off.

"No, I wanted to ride with you. And then Sam and Freddie can go in the other one." Carly smiled devilishly.

"No, no, no. I'd much rather go with you, Carly." Freddie said, nothing against Sam, but after that dream he had…

"Well, what's wrong with me?" Sam asked her forehead creased.

"N-No-Nothing, I just wanted to ride with Carly-"

"Because you love her. You'll _always_ love Carly, but guess what? Carly will never love you back." Sam sneered.

"Sam…" Carly whispered.

"What, Carly?" Sam almost yelled.

"Get in the cab with me."

"Fine." Sam said, clearly mad at Freddie.

Carly and Sam got in the cab and rolled down the windows. Sam stuck her iPod ear phones in her ears and turned the volume up, listening to "Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché" by Escape the Fate. Half way through the song she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and turned off her music.

"What." She said icily.

"Why did you freak out when Freddie said he wanted to ride with me?" Carly already knew but she needed to hear if from Sam, herself.

"Well, because Freddie needs to learn that you'll never love him the way that he loves you. I don't want to see him hurt." Sam was looking through the window when she answered forgetting who she was with and not censoring what she was saying.

"So, are you saying that you care about him?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said that. I never said that I cared." Sam was at a loss of words and excuses.

"But you said you didn't want him hurt."

"By you, not by me, I'll hurt him all I want." Sam smiled, she found an excuse.

"Oh." Carly smiled, "This summer, Sam, I'm going to get you to tell me how you really feel about Freddie." Sam got a worried look but then her face relaxed and she put her hands behind her head,

"Have fun trying."

Carly and Sam's cab pulled up to the hotel that they were staying at. The girls got out and grabbed their bags out of the trunk and waved good-bye to the cab driver. They waited outside the door admiring the hotel until Freddie and Spencer's cab pulled up.

"Slow pokes." Sam said glaring. Freddie shrugged.

"Soooo, are we going to go in? Or are we going to stand out here all summer?" Spencer asked rocking on his heels. The teens laughed and walked inside. The lights in the hotel made the entire thing look cream colored. It was a very sparkly hotel lobby.

"Can I help you?" The hotel receptionist asked. She could've been Lewburt's twin sister. Giant mole and everything. She had a very greasy and disgusting looking burger on the desk next to her. Spencer couldn't speak because he was scared she would be like him.

"Uh…uuuuhhhh…room, 438 and 439, uh, please." Spencer couldn't even look at her.

"Here you go, and you kids better not run in the lobby, or there will be pain." Lewburt's twin took a bite of her burger before she said this. Greasy cheese and meat flew at them and caked them in grossness. They walked away totally ready to hurl.

Carly and Sam's room had a beautiful view of the ocean. Freddie and Spencer's room, across the hall from the girls, had a view of the pool.

"Our room is better, ha ha ha ha ha ha." Sam sang at Freddie and Spencer.

"Shut up, Sam." Freddie said disappearing into the guy's bathroom to clean his face.

"Make me." Sam said smiling, waiting for Carly to get out of the bathroom so she could wash her face.

"That's real classic, Sam." Freddie said switching places with Spencer. Carly stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys, lets go to the pool. It's not even dark out yet." Carly said digging through her suit case for her swim suit.

"Yeah, totally! Toss me my suit so I can change now, please, Carly dear." Sam said sticking her head out the door of the bathroom. Carly tossed Sam she swim suit. Sam changed first then Carly. Sam had a two piece black suit with white and bright pink skulls, a blue and pink anchor sat on the left cup. Carly also wore a two piece. Hers was green with IM smiley faces everywhere. Both were halters. Carly grabbed her sunglasses and towel, slipped on her flip flops and stood by the door. Sam did as her friend and followed her out the door.

Freddie was out in the hall sitting down. When Carly walked out his eyes grew big and his jaw dropped. _Of course, _Sam thought, _always Carly._ Carly looked a little uneasy with Freddie's eyes on her. But she smiled and stood by the door. Sam stepped out of the room. She turned to close the door and in that instant, Freddie's eyes flew to Sam. Carly smiled to big that long matter how she tried, she couldn't hide it. Freddie's jaw was still agape when Sam turned around again. She saw Freddie's face and froze. _What is he doing? Gaping at me? Why? _Freddie quickly looked away.

"So, let's go! We don't have much time." Carly said smiling still.

Sam, Carly, and Freddie walked almost silently to the pool area. The sun was shining but it was getting close to the horizon. Sam threw her towel on a chair and cannon balled into the pool. Freddie jumped in after her and Carly after him. They swam and talked for about twenty minutes.

"Let's play 'Marco Polo'." Freddie suggested.

"Ok, you're it." Sam smiled, treading water.

"Ok, one…two…three," Freddie shut his eyes, "Marco?" Carly and Sam had got out of the pool and walked into the hotel, "Marco? Marco? MARCO!"

"POLO." Sam yelled from Spencer and Freddie's window. Freddie opened his eyes and looked up to see Sam smirking at him.

"I'm going to get you!" Freddie pulled himself out of the pool and ran to his room. When he got to the room Sam wasn't in there. She was giggling behind her door.

"You'll get it, mark my words." Freddie said smiling.

"I'd like to she you try." Sam taunted opening her door a crack to see him. Freddie lounged at the door, she closed it real fast, laughing.

**--**

**This is my longest chapter yet. 1,183 words! A little anger on Sam's side and some flirting between Sam and Freddie. Carly gots her plan for the summer and she'll do all it takes. Oh yeah. :). As you can read, I do have Freddie like Carly. It's to make things more difficult for Carly and for the story. I don't know why I want things more difficult for me... Oh, well.**

**My song choices for Sam are pretty much the song I'm listening to that day. I love the randomness of it. :).**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	7. Over Hearing Plans Taking Affect

_Sentences of yours,_

_Running throughout my head,_

_Searching for a chance to catch my breath…_

Sam slightly awoke at the sound of one of her many ringtones.

"Sleepy, get up you Carly head." Sam said her head still on her pillow and her eyes closed.

"I am up. I'm not a Carly head, you are." Carly said throwing a pillow at her. Sam stirred awake.

"Wah?"

"Exactly."

"I want ham." Sam rolled around on her bed.

"We have no ham and it doesn't matter. Now get up, we've got a lot of stuff to do." Carly said pulling on some white and green boy shirts over her swim suit bottoms.

"Like what? What is more important than sleep or ham?"

"The beach." She said grabbing her bag from the desk.

"You are very wrong, Carly dear." Sam said getting out of her bed and walking to the bathroom.

"I'm not. Hot guys will be at the beach."

"That is true, toss me my suit." Sam said cleaning her face in the sink.

"Must I toss you everything?"

"Yes, everything. So what's your 'guy' plan this summer?" Sam asked as her swim suit, shorts and a tank flew at her.

"I need to find a guy. I want summer love." Carly groaned falling on her bed.

"Don't we all, but hey you have Fredward." Sam joked.

"Don't say that, Sam. It'll make me more depressed." Carly and Sam laughed.

"It's true." Sam said from the bathroom, fiddling with her hair trying to put it in a ponytail. They heard a door slam in the distance.

"Speaking of Freddie, can I ask you to do a favor for me?" Carly asked getting off the bed.

"What do you need?" Sam answered stepping out of the bathroom in a blue tank top and black shorts grabbing a pair of sunglasses and digging through her suitcase for a bag and towel.

"I need you to distract Freddie while I search for someone." Carly asked all in a rush.

"Like how? You don't mean…" Sam stopped digging and looked at Carly shocked, "No, no way. You know I'd do anything for you, Carly, but never fake date Freddie!"

"Only for the summer." Carly pleaded.

"ONLY FOR THE SUMMER!? I CAN'T DO THAT FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER! I need to find someone too you know, and that can't happen if I'm 'flirting' with Freddie!" Sam had said the flirting with Freddie put in an angry whisper.

"It won't even last for the whole summer; I might even find a guy within a week." Carly had gotten down on her knees in front of Sam and was pleading with her life.

"I'm not going to do it." Sam said flatly.

"Please?" Carly unleashed her puppy dog eyes. Sam dared not look down at her friend. She couldn't help herself, she looked.

"Fine, but only for a week. That's it." Sam sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Carly jumped up and hugged Sam.

"You owe me so much." Sam started.

"I know I do and whatever it is, I'll do for you," Carly was so psyched, "but for now, let's go to the beach!"

"I'm not going to like this beach trip…" Sam sighed and followed Carly out the door and closed it.

**--**

Freddie woke up around nine. And was dressed for the beach at about ten. Spencer woke up when Freddie accidently slammed the door on his way out.

"Speaking of Freddie, can I ask you to do a favor for me?" Freddie heard Carly ask Sam.

"What do you need?" Sam said, Freddie crouched on his hands and knees, ear pressed to the door.

"I need you to distract Freddie while I search for someone." Carly asked all in a rush. Freddie was totally shocked. _Why? Why would Carly want me to be distracted while she found someone? I AM her someone!_

"No, no way. You know I'd do anything for you, Carly, but never fake date Freddie!" Freddie's mouth dropped open. _Sam is going to fake date me? What? This was too confusing._

"Only for the summer." He heard Carly plead.

"ONLY FOR THE SUMMER!? I CAN'T DO THAT FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER! I need to find someone too you know, and that can't happen if I'm 'flirting' with Freddie!" Sam yelled then whispered.

"It won't even last for the whole summer; I might even find a guy within a week."

"I'm not going to do it." Sam said. _Go Sam! You show her not to mess with true love._

"Please?" _You can just go on pleading, Carly, but Sam will never break! She hates me, she wouldn't-_

"Fine, but only for a week. That's it." _Sam? No! No, no, no. You're supposed to hate me and be too stubborn to do anything._

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

_WHY? Why must the girl of my dreams and my worst enemy be best friends? Why must the girl of my dreams not feel anything for me when I have so much love for her? Why? Why? Why? Wait! I can use this to my advantage. I'll flirt with Sam while she's flirting with me and then Carly will get jealous and leave the guy that she's with for me! It's genius._

The door opened to reveal Carly and Sam,

"I'm not going to like this beach trip…" Sam sighed closing the door.

"Freddie, why are you on the floor?" Carly asked.

"Um, I have no idea." Freddie got up and brushed himself off.

"Then let's head to the beach!" Carly smiled pumping her fists in the air. Sam and Freddie kind of smiled at each other in an awkward way before following their friend out the door of the hotel and into the street to walk to the beach.

**--**

**Chapter 7 for you. :). The plans that you read about before are taking affect. Carly's and Freddie's are in full motion. Will love blossom between Sam and Freddie when she's just "Helping out a friend" and when he's "Using her"?? Who knows? Do I know? I don't think I do...maybe. :). I'm hyper, don't mind me. **

**The song that is playing at the very first part in the chapter is Shadows by Demi Lovato. Are you going to watch Camp Rock this week? Cause I know I'm going too. I love Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. :). I tells ya before and I'll tells ya again, all of the songs (execpt for maybe one of two) will be randomly chosen from my brain. It all depends on what I am listening too that day. ****R&R!**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	8. Old Friends, New Grudges

The sun was bright and blaring as the three teens walked from the hotel to the beach. Guys and girls of all ages, sizes, and skin tones were there. Sam, Carly, and Freddie rolled out towels to lie on. Carly lay on her beach towel for a bit until she got a feel for their new surroundings. She was on the prowl, like a tiger hunting for food. There were many choice guys on the beach and all were craving for her to pounce. Standing off to the left of Carly were two studs talking to each other and looking over at them.

"Sam, keep Freddie busy while I talk to them real fast, k?" Carly whispered to her right were Sam was almost asleep in the warm sun.

"Fine, but make it quick. I want a tan." Sam groaned sitting up. Carly took off towards the guys. Both were around 15, one black and the other white, well tanish. They were both gorgeous and brown eyed.

"Hey boys." She tried to be cool but she could barely contain herself.

"Hey cutie, what's up? I'm Daniel, Danny for short." The blond white male said smiling.

"Hello Danny, I'm Carly, and your friend?"

"Kevin." Kevin said, looking a little distracted.

"Hey Kevin. Would you two like to come join my friends and me?" Carly said pointing to where Sam and Freddie were supposed to be. They weren't there.

"Sure, but where are your friends?" Danny asked following Carly to their towels.

"I think they went off to get some ice cream, I saw them headed in that general direction." Kevin said absentmindedly.

"He's got a thing for your friend." Danny laughed nudging Kevin in the arm.

"I do not! Besides, she's probably with that guy she grabbed and took to the ice cream stand."

"She's not; she's just doing me a favor." Carly said giggling a bit.

"What kind of favor?" Danny asked flirtatiously.

"A very private favor, thank you very much." Carly smiled. At that moment, Sam and Freddie walked up with an ice cream cone each in their hands.

"What's up, Carls? Who're you two?" Sam asked standing next to Carly between her and Danny.

"I'm Kevin and he's Dan." Kevin all too quickly and perky standing up. Sam didn't know what was happening but all she knew was: she knew this Kevin guy. She stared at Kevin, wondering where she knew that face before.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked still starring into his face; confused.

"I don't know. Do I know you?" Kevin asked with the same confusion.

"What's your last name?"

"Doorsley. Kevin Doorsley. Yours?"

"Puckett. Samantha Puckett." Kevin and Sam both smiled at each other. Sam dropped her ice cream cone on Freddie's head as she ran towards Kevin. Kevin picked her up in a giant hug.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it's you. After all these years. I finally get to see you again." Sam screamed into Kevin's shoulder. Freddie, Carly, and Danny were just bystanders sitting on the towels to the meet and greet of Sam and Kevin. Freddie trying to get the ice cream out of his hair.

"I can't believe it either! I missed you. Can you believe it's been seven years?" Kevin asked setting Sam back on the ground with a smile.

"What's going on?" Carly asked totally confused.

"Well, Carly, Freddie, this is my first lo-friend, Kevin Doorsley." Sam was smiling so big, side hugging Kevin.

"Sam, I know him already." Freddie said a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah! What's up Freddie?" Kevin asked not leaving Sam's side to high-five him or anything.

"Nothing much." Freddie said with a sour face.

"Oh, Danny, this is my best friend from kindergarten to second grade, Samantha Puckett." Kevin said also smiling wide.

"So, want to go get something to eat? I'm starved." Sam asked Kevin.

"Sure, I know this great place. Bye guys!" Kevin said walking Sam off the beach and onto the side walk.

"Wow, what just happened?" Carly asked awestruck.

"I have no clue but I don't like it." Freddie grumbled and stood up, "I'm going back to the hotel I'm done beaching today." And with that, Freddie walked away, leaving Carly and Danny alone.

"Bye, I guess." Carly said to Freddie, turning to face Danny.

**--**

_I can't believe her! 'This is my first friend' _Freddie quoted in his head. _I was her first friend! I met her first and then I introduced her to Kevin. But she saw right through me. It was like yesterday:_

_I walked into his kindergarten class with a Toy Story lunch box. I sat down on the carpet circle and waited. A little black boy came up to me and sat down,_

"_I'm Kevin. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Fredward Benson." I smiled at Kevin._

_Kindergarten was off to a great start; I had already made a friend. I was extremely happy. Half way through the day a blonde girl came running into the room._

"_Are you Samantha Puckett?" the teacher asked._

"_Yeah." She slightly smiled._

"_Well, hello. I'm Mrs. Hannagen. Why don't you go sit by Fredward?" Mrs. Hannagen pointed to a table with three people, two boys and one girl._

"_Ok." Sam walked over to the table. They were playing with play-doh. Kevin had blue, I had green, Sammy, the other girl, had pink, and there was a red ball of play-doh waiting for Sam. I looked up as a new person joined the table. Kevin and Sammy kept playing with the play-doh, not noticing._

"_Hi?" Sam said sitting._

"_H-H-Hello, I'm Fredward." I smiled, a little nervous._

"_Fredward? That's a stupid name." Sam smirked and started playing with the doh._

"_It is not. You're stupid." I whined. At that, Kevin looked up._

"_Who are you?" Kevin asked._

"_I'm-" Sam started._

"_That's Samantha. She's mean." I said._

"_I am not."_

"_Yeah you are."_

"_I don't think she is." Kevin said smiling at her._

"_Well, she didn't call your name stupid."_

"_What is your name?" Sam asked sweetly._

"_It's Kevin." Kevin smiled._

"_Your name isn't weird at all." Sam smiled._

_Well, I wasn't exactly nice to Sam at first. But she said my name was stupid! Was I supposed to just sit there with my play-doh and NOT do anything? She liked him from the start. The first time they laid eyes on each other. I was the infamous third wheel for three years until Kevin moved. He didn't tell Sam or me. _

_Sam and I ran up to the list posted on the front double doors of the school to see if we were in the same class room for third grade._

_We were. But Kevin wasn't. He was no where on that list. Sam was so upset. She left me starring at the list alone as she ran off back to her house. _

"_Sam! Come back! It's ok." I had yelled after her. But she didn't stop and come back. She just ran faster._

_When school started, I walked in the third grade class room. Sam was sitting in a desk in the corner in the back. I went to sit by her but she stopped me,_

"_You sit over there, dork." Sam said not looking up. I never answered her; I just walked over to the seat that would be mine. That was the first time that she called me a dork. And it wasn't the last._

Coming out of his thoughts as he walked into the hotel, he steered himself into his room. Spencer had a whole bunch of festivals, contests, and conventions to go to this summer, so the only time the teens would see him would be for dinner, maybe. That was good for Freddie because now he could sulk anytime he wanted without having any interruptions.

_I can't believe he stole her away from me again…WHAT?_

**--**

**Kevin and Danny walk into the scene and into Carly and Sam's hearts. Freddie gets left behind. Has he forgotten how much he loved Carly? Possibly. When Sam says "This is my first lo-friend" she starts to say love but then catches herself and says friend. Just in case you didn't get it.**

**Freddie has a nervous break down. Poor Freddo. But as long as it gets him to open his eyes to the truth, then it really doesn't matter to me. :). I know I'm evil.**

**Longest chapter ever! 1, 374 words. And I didn't even copy and paste anything this time. :).**

**_Kevin Doorsley(c)Carmen'sBrain_**

**_Danny(c)Carmen'sBrain_**

**Feel free to use the first names, just not Kevin's last name cause I made it up myself. :).**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	9. Secrets And Flashbacks

_He never stole her from me…he just made a bigger impression on her then me…whatever. Why am I even caring about this? I knew that Sam was supposed to distract me while Carly was finding someone, and I also played along so Carly would get jealous. But it was me, I got jealous…wait, not jealous, just concerned…_

I changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I fell on my bed and put the pillow over my head, remembering what happened only about fifteen minutes ago.

_I watched Carly walk away and Sam sit up._

"_Hey, dork, what's up?" Sam asked sighing before she said it._

"_Where's Carly going? Maybe I should go after her." I smirked; I was going to have fun with this._

"_No don't-"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause, uh, Carly would want us both to go get ourselves ice cream." Sam yelled rushing and grabbing Freddie's hand, "Let's go." Sam ran with Freddie behind her to the ice cream cart. Once they had arrived, Sam let go of Freddie's hand._

"_Are you going to dump ice cream on my head?" Freddie asked._

"_Maybe," She smiled looking at me, "It would take something totally crazy and impossible for me to waste such a precious thing on your head." Sam smirked looking away and at the vender, "I'd like a chocolate and the nub's going to have strawberry." The vender smiled and made the two cones. As they were walking away and over to where they sat I asked,_

"_Tell me something I don't know about you."_

"_Just because I'm sharing ice cream with you doesn't mean I'm going to share my entire life story with you." She answered licking her cone._

"_Humor me." I said, trying to be flirty._

"_Humor you? Well, your mom is crazy, you're a dork, you dress like your mom still picks out your clothes, and you love someone who'll never love you." She said, and then laughed._

"_That's not what I meant by 'humor me'." I said, annoyed licking the ice cream._

"_Well, that sure humored me." She kept licking her cone._

"_Just tell me."_

"_Tell you what, a secret?" She asked almost yelled and dropping her ice cream._

"_Sure, something I don't already know."_

"_Fine, I don't hate you." She blushed a little and looked away._

"_You don't? But I thought-"_

"_Well then, you thought wrong." I could've sworn she was smiling when she said this._

"_What's up, Carls? Who're you two?" She asked standing next to Carly between her and some guy._

"_I'm Kevin and he's Dan." The second guy said standing up. I knew exactly who he was before he even said his name. _Kevin Doorsley_. I loathed him to this day. And the way she looked at him it killed me a little._

"_Do I know you?" Sam asked starring into his face._

"_I don't know. Do I know you?" Kevin asked with the same confusion in his tone._

"_What's your last name?"_

"_Doorsley. Kevin Doorsley. Yours?"_

"_Puckett. Samantha Puckett." Kevin and Sam both smiled at each other. 'Great,' I thought, 'Not again.' I felt cold ooze fall on my head, this was the 'something totally crazy and impossible' that Sam was talking about._

"_I can't believe it! I can't believe it's you. After all these years, I finally get to see you again." Sam screamed into Kevin's shoulder. I can't believe it either, Sam. Kevin Doorsley is back._

"I can't believe it either! I missed you. Can you believe it's been seven years?" Kevin asked setting Sam back on the ground with a smile. I was about to get sick, right there on the spot.

"_What's going on?" Carly asked totally confused._

"_Well, Carly, Freddie, this is my first lo-friend, Kevin Doorsley." Sam was smiling so big, side hugging Kevin._

"_Sam, I know him already." I said completely annoyed at the entire situation. _

"_Oh yeah! What's up Freddie?" Kevin asked me not leaving Sam's side which made my even more mad and annoyed._

"_Nothing much." I said looking away._

"_Oh, Danny, this is my best friend from kindergarten to second grade, Samantha Puckett." Kevin said also smiling wide. She never liked me calling her Samantha, heck, she never let anyone call her Samantha, but Kevin could. She would let Kevin to anything._

"_So, want to go get something to eat? I'm starved." Sam asked Kevin. 'YOU JUST HAD ICE CREAM WITH ME! YOU DON'T NEED FOOD!' I screamed in my head._

"_Sure, I know this great place. Bye guys!" Kevin said walking Sam off the beach and onto the side walk._

"_Wow, what just happened?" Carly asked awestruck. _

"_I have no clue but I don't like it." I grumbled and stood up, I had to get out of the tainted place, "I'm going back to the hotel I'm done beaching today." And with that, I was gone._

"_Bye, I guess." Carly said._

I rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. Just then, someone knocked on the door. I hesitated but answered. It was Carly.

"Hello Carly." I said absentmindedly.

"Hey Freddie. What's up?" She asked walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Nothing. How was your 'semi-date' with Danny?"

"It was fun; he's so nice, and sweet. I'm going to dinner with him tonight, but you don't really want to here about that." She said quickly, like it would hurt my feelings. It would've hurt my feelings if she was talking about this an hour ago…but now I didn't care.

"No, I don't mind. Talk away." I smiled at her. Her eyes lit up.

"Okay, so after you left…" She started talking about every single detail. His hand motions, his eyes, his voice. I was only half listening, nodding and smiling at the right moments. I was really thinking about what Sam and Kevin were doing. Just then, my phone sang, 'Just the Girl' by The Click Five. I knew exactly who it was. I picked up almost instantly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, are you with Carly?" She asked all bubbly.

"Yeah, I'm with her." I said looking at Carly.

"Well tell her to get over to our room." And she hung up. I closed my phone with a confused look.

"Carly, Sam's in your guy's room. She sounded happy." I said solemnly. Carly squealed and ran out the door. Carly was going to tell Sam about Danny and Sam was going to talk about Kevin. I yelled and walked down to the vending machine to buy a candy bar.

_I, Fredward Benson, am NOT jealous of Kevin Doorsley. Not even a little._

**--**

**Tsk, tsk, Freddie. Yes you are. :). Sorry it took so long for the update. Computer and other things have been going down. **

**Just the Girl by The Click Five is THE ULTIMATE SEDDIE SONG. I don't think that there is any other song worthy enough to be the ultimat seddie song. And I put it as Freddie's ringtone for Sam. Now it's time to 'aww'**

**AWWWW!**

**Okay, I am done. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I copy and pasted. :(. I didn't want to have to though.**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	10. Losing Track Of The Plan

I was sitting on my bed "reading" a magazine as Carly walked in. She screamed and shut the door. I could've sworn I heard a guy scream with her.

"Tell me _EVERYTHING_." Carly squealed jumping on my bed.

"Okay, so after we left the beach…"

"_So, want to go get something to eat? I'm starved." I asked Kevin._

"_Sure, I know this great place. Bye guys!" Kevin said._

_We walked along the beach with our arms around each other the entire way. We walked past many restaurants and fast food places. My stomach was aching from hunger, that ice cream did NOT fill me up. We finally stopped._

"_I know it's not fancy, but it'll do for today at least for now." Kevin smiled at me. I could just melt. He had the prettiest eyes and most beautiful smile I had ever seen._

"_It's just what I was hoping for." I flirted walking into the In An Out, smiling. We each ordered a burger and fries, but got only one soda. We got two straws, though._

_As we ate our food and drank our soda, we talked about the old days, remembering the good days._

"_Do you remember when you stole that kid's lunch and threw it at Freddie?" Kevin asked, laughing._

"_Oh yeah. Freddie had mustard in his hair until school got out that day." I smiled._

"_He didn't even tell on you." Kevin said looking down at his fries._

"_Yeah, I wonder why?" I wondered sipping some Cola._

"_I know why. He liked you." I did a spit take,_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Are you saying that you couldn't tell?" Kevin asked, dipping some fries in ketchup._

"_No. He did?" I asked grabbing a napkin and swiping up the spit and Cola._

"_He would do anything for you. Save the last swing, save that purple crayon you loved so much, and he would always stay true. He never told on you. If he had too, he would take the blame." Kevin thoughtfully munched on his French fries._

"_Wow, I remember that. I just didn't actually take any of it into account." I stopped eating and just sat, watching Kevin. He must have sensed that I was watching him because he looked up and right into my eyes._

"_You want to know something else?" Kevin said, leaning on the table towards me._

"_What?" I asked, smiling and leaning in too._

"_I liked you too."_

After I said that sentence, Carly jumped up and screamed. I was smiling like crazy, watching Carly scream and jump like an idiot.

"Are you for real? He said that?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he said he's liked me since the first day of kindergarten." I said, trying to hide my happiness.

"And do you like him?" Carly asked me. She looked suddenly concerned and sad.

"Why wouldn't I? I've liked him since kindergarten!" I said looking at her funny.

"Okay, if you insist that it's _him _that you like." Carly smiled a sincere smile and got up to leave. _Now I was confused. She was so happy for me. Then she just decided to not be? I think she had too much sun today._

"Who else would I like?" I asked her before she got to the door.

"Oh, no one. I was just thinking." She told me, still smiling that smile.

"Oh." I said. Carly walked out the door and closed it behind her.

_--_

I walked right into Spencer and Freddie's hotel room. I slammed the door behind me and jumped on the bed farthest from the window. _I lost all sight of my plan. My plan was for Freddie and Sam to get together and _then_ I would find someone for me. Not the other way around! Sam has now found Kevin and doesn't want to talk about her feelings for someone __else. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. I need a new plan, something to really push them together. Something that will make Sam realize that she likes Freddie! Ugh. _

The door opened and Freddie walked in.

"Carly? What are you doing on my bed?" He asked me.

"I-I-I needed a place to think. Sorry." I said, realizing where I actually was.

"No, it's fine." I jumped off his bed and walked towards him.

"Hey, I need your help with something."

**--**

**This chapter, to me, etrinally sucks eggs. I think that this is my worst chapter yet. Ugh. I need to think of things and not have writers block. It kills you, you know. -sigh-**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter (if you can).**

**-CarmenAmalia**


End file.
